Daeris
by StormPanic
Summary: Natsu and the team go missing for a couple of days when they get back things just get all messed up. I kind of suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: So this is my first Fairy tail Fan Fiction. I am a little unsure as to what my pairing is going to be; however, Lucy is definitely one of the characters in the pairing. Also the story is from her POV. I'm not sure if I'm going to switch POVs any time soon. I have the first three chapters written. At first I was only going to upload the whole story at once when I finished but then I changed my mind. Also if you have any name suggestions for the fan fic. that would be very helpful.**

 _~Chapter One~_

I was walking through the guild hall looking for Erza and the rest of my team. I didn't think we had a mission today, but I went to check with Mira anyway. Just to be safe.

"Mira, have you seen Erza and the others today?" I ask.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I haven't."

"Oh. Well do you think you could check and see if they had a mission scheduled for today that I missed?"

"Sure!" she smiles, "Just give me a minute. Oh! Do you want a strawberry milkshake while you wait?"

"Yes please!"

While she went to make my shake and check the schedule, I turn to look at the tables in the back of the hall to see if I could find Levy and Gajeel, but I don't see them either. I can't find Wendy, Carla, Juvia, Lisanna, or Panther lily anywhere.

"Lucy, are you okay?" asks Mira.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine. Did you find anything?"

Suddenly her smile falls. "No I haven't."

"Oh. While you were looking at the schedule did the others appear to have missions today?"

"Yes, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Levy, and Panther lily all went on a mission together."

I smile. "Okay. Thank you."

After a few days and still no appearances, I was starting to get worried. Levy's group had come back and kept trying to calm my nerves, but I had a feeling that something was about to happen, and I wasn't going to like it or be happy about it either. Suddenly there was a big bang from the front of the hall and everyone looked to the doors and found all of Team Natsu at the entrance with Juvia and Lisanna. Grey had finally given in to all of Juvia's advances and had been dating for almost a year now. Natsu and Lisanna had gotten together about a month ago.

I ran up to them and went to open my mouth and ask where they had been and if they were alright when I was suddenly thrown across the hall by an angry looking Natsu.

"What was that for?!" I heard someone yell.

"She doesn't belong here, simple as that." Erza says.

"What has gotten into you lot?!" Says Makorov.

"Common sense." Came Natsu's reply.

That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_~Chapter Two~_

I woke up to the sound of whispered voices by my sit.

"I can't believe they would do something like that," said a sweet, small voice.

Oh, I know that voice, it's Levy.

"You could tell it was coming, at least if you had my senses shrimp. They smelled of anger, wrath, and darkness," replied a gruff, low voice.

Gajeel.

"At least Blondie here is alive. They had thrown her across the room with the intent to kill."

The voice was familiar, but I couldn't really place it. It made feel safe, or maybe in the middle of a storm. One name came to mind then.

"Laxus," my voice sounded hoarse, and my throat dry.

I feel the bed I'm laying on dip as I open my eyes. I see Laxus sitting next to me on my bed.

"Hey there Blondie," he says with a soft smile I've never seen before.

"You're blonde too," I mumble with a pout. I look over at Levy and ask, "Can I get some water please?"

"Of course Lu-chan, just give me a minute alright?"

"Okay," I say with a smile.

Levy gets up to leave and once she does Gajeel looks at me with curiosity in his eyes.

"So Bunny-girl is what Natsu's group saying true?"

"What are you talking about?"

With a sigh he says that Natsu and they're saying that they left because I was bullying them and they got tired of it, and how I was jealous of Lisanna, and how I quit the team. By the end of his explanation I was crying, I didn't realize I was until I felt a hand wipe away the tears on my cheeks.

"Blondie," Laxus said softly,"we aren't accusing you. We're just asking for confirmation on wither it was true or not."

"It isn't true. I have been supportive of their relationship. I haven't been mean and I was never jealous of them. Natsu was like my little brother despite being the same age, and Grey was like my big brother. What happened?"

I don't care if my voice cracked every now and then throughout my little spiel. I didn't even notice the door opening and three figures coming in the room until a glass of water was put in front of my face. I look up t find Levy, Grey, and Juvia now in the room. I take the glass with a mumbled thank you and drink it down as fast as I could. When I'm finished with the glass I put it on the table beside the bed and look over to find Grey and Juvia looking nervous and a little worse for wear.

"Lucy, I know you probably feel betrayed, but I wanted to let you know that Juvia and I had no idea what Natsu and the others were doing until they had done it. I wanted to apologize." Grey says.

I look up at his face and in his eyes I see his sincerity, guilt, and anger at what had happened and I find myself believing him.

With a smile I say, "I forgive you both. I can clearly see that you had no part in their plot."

"Juvia is glad that love rival has accepted our apology."

"Juvia, I'm not your love rival. Grey is like a big brother to me. Besides he's dating you isn't he?" I say with a smile.

"Besides," Grey says, "Incest is gross," he says with a wink.

Juvia and the others all laugh, and the darkness slowly fades and gives in to the light. I smile as I think about the fact that I have my brother back, and suddenly, I don't feel sad and hopeless anymore. I know that I've got to get better first, and then I'm going to get stronger.


	3. Chapter 3

_~Chapter Three~_

 **Authors Note: I forgot to mention in my last chapter that I had come up with a name and the official pairing is Laxlu; however, there will be background Rouge/Sting.**

After a few days I was finally allowed out of the guild hall infirmary. I got out and started making my way home so I could take a shower. While I was showering, I was thing about everything that happened and found that I don't hate Natsu and the others. I'm just sad that I lost some friends, but gained better ones.

I tried to mend everything with Natsu, Erza, and Lisanna, but they wouldn't listen. I can't handle their constant bullying though. The other guild members have disapproved of their behavior and try to stick up for me, but I don't want that. I want to be able to stick up for myself; to protect myself.

With that final thought I jumped out and got dressed. I put on a baby blue halter top with a strip of lace on the neckline, and put on a matching skirt that flows right above my knees with a strip of lace on the bottom. I put on a pair of combat boots, grab my belt and keys and decide to head back out considering it was around noon. I wasn't feeling to hungry though, so I decided to go on a walk to find someplace to practice and train at. After wandering around for a couple of hours I found a clearing with a lake a few feet away.

A sparkle of blue/green catches my eye and I go towards it. What I found was a folding type fan. It was black with gold details, and it had black fabric with blue flowers and lines with blue sparkles that, when in the sunlight, had the same effect as a peacock feather would.

"It's so beautiful." I say in wonderment.

I opened the fan fully to get a better look at it, I then realized it had gold loop at the bottom so that I could clip it to my belt, which is what I did.

I put thoughts of the fan to the back of my mind and decided to do laps around the small lake. After doing that for about an hour I decided to meditate to help strengthen my magic. After an hour of meditation I feel calm and decide I should try to find something to help with my physical strength. I look around to see what I can find and I see two rocks about the size of two small bowls. I use them as make-shift dumbbells for about two hours, then I use a tree branch to do pull-ups, the best I can, for an hour or two.

Thus my daily training ritual began.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I sincerely apologize for taking so long to update, but lately I can't really get ahead in my stories. I will be updating at least three chapters for you all.**

 _~Chapter Four~_

After working out for a while I decided to go to the guild hall to talk with Natsu, Erza, and Lisanna. Before going to the guild hall though I thought that I had probably better take a shower first.

After my shower I put on a white, lacey top with long sleeves that got wider at the ends and a pair of denim, thigh-high shorts, and a pair of sandals that had a brown sole with white straps. I then put on my belt with my keys and my new fan.

I arrived at the guild hall not even fifteen minutes later. As soon as I walked in I was knocked to the ground in a hug, by a mess of blue hair.

"Hey Levy." I say with a small smile.

"Lucy! Where exactly have you been? I've been so worried about you. We all have." She replied.

"We?" I ask.

"Yeah. Us." Says an amused Grey.

"Oh."

That's all I can think to say. I feel a weight being removed and a hand in my face. I take the out stretched hand in front of me. I'm yanked up by strong arms and I look up to Laxus and smile with a nod of thanks.

"Grey, Juvia," I say to get their attention, "do you think you both could come with me to talk to Natsu and the others?"

"Of course we will. Won't we Juvia?"

"Juvia will help Lucy-chan with Natsu-san!" she replies.

"Thank you both." I say with a smile.

I walk up to Natsu and his group with Grey, and Juvia at my side.

"Natsu," I say "can I talk with you all for a moment?"

He looks up at me and what I see in his eyes makes me want to cry, and hide like I did as a child. His eyes had an unmasked hatred, and darkness in them.

"Sure." He says with a voice of pure malice.

I was wondering what I did to make you three hate me and lash out at me a lot." I say with a voice so soft it surprises me.

He looked confused for only a second before it disappears and is replaced by a coldness that doesn't belong on his face. I'm too busy studying his face to realize that the fan on my hip has started to glow. Grey does however, as he taps my shoulder.

"Lucy, your fan is glowing." He whispers to me.

I look at him startled, "What?"

I look down and sure enough it's glowing. I take it off its clip and open it, suddenly I get the urge to wave the fan in front of the three people that have come to hate me. I wave the fan. Little did I know that what came next would unnerve me to my core.


	5. Chapter 5

_~Chapter Five~_

Three shadow-like figures came out of their bodies and seemed to just disappear into thin air, leaving three unconscious wizards in their wake.

"Wendy," I call "come quick!"

The little dragon slayer comes running up to us.

"Lucy-san," she asks gently, but urgently" can you help me get them upstairs to the infirmary?"

"Yes. I can do that."

I gather Erza into my arms while Grey man handles Natsu, and Juvia picks up Lisanna. When we got up the stairs and placed them on the beds, we all sat on the floor by the beds trying to figure out what had just taken place.

Laxus and the others who had witnessed it came up to the infirmary.

"Lucy," Levy asks "where did you get that fan?"

"I found it near the shore of a lake that I go to train which is why I haven't been to the hall for the past couple of months."

"Can I see it?"

"Of course."

"Why were you training?" asked Laxus.

"I was tired of being too weak to protect myself."

"Lucy you aren't weak at all," Laxus starts "Heck you're the strongest person I know. Sure it may not be physical strength, which has grown by the way, but you're very strong when it comes to magical, mental, spiritual, and emotional strength, all of which have also grown." He finishes.

"I know that, but I can't hide behind my spirits, my mind can't protect me, nor can my emotions."

He has a soft, but sad smile on his face as he agrees with me. Levy hands me back my fan and a book on magical items.

"What's the book for?" I ask.

"The book is to help you understand your fan and what it can do, and also how to control it."

"Okay, now what do we do with these three?" I ask.

"Well I'll need the help of beings that can manipulate light and shadow." Answers Wendy.

We all think silently on who, but then it dawns on me.

"Sting and Rouge!" I say.

"Will they even want to help?" asks Grey.

"I don't know, but we have to ask them anyway." I respond.

"Juvia thinks that a trip to Sabertooth is in order."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the third update as promised. I will try to post more regularly, but I can't make any promises.**

 _~Chapter Six~_

After our little fiasco yesterday we all, minus the dragon slayers and Levy, went to the sabertooth guild hall. At first when we arrived we were really nervous, but we got over it.

I put my hands on the door and pushed it open. The instant I opened the door it went deathly quiet.

"Um could we please speak with Sting and Rouge?" I ask.

After I asked the question two figures from the hall came forward. When they got near I could see it was the twin dragon slayers.

"Hello Sting. Rouge." I say.

"Hello Lucy. What can we do for you and your friends?" asks Rouge.

"Well you see we need your help. Natsu, his girlfriend Lisanna, and our friend Erza are unconscious." I inform them.

"Oh, and why don't you have that little dragon take care of them?" Sting asks.

"She did," answers Grey, " she said we needed to come get you because you could help."

"What if I don't want to?" asks Sting.

"Stop. This is getting us nowhere," I say. "Look. The reason that we need your help is because they were being controlled by some weird shadow-like beings."

Rogue goes stiff, while Sting loses his sass and stops acting like a child, and becomes oddly serious.

"What?" He asks in quiet tone.

"Yeah. Uh it's really hard to explain but-"

"How did you expel them in the first place to be able to see them?"

"I used this."

I hold out the fan to the boys. They look at it then at me as if I had grown a second head.

"Where did you get that?" Rouge asks.

"I found it by a lake I go to. Why?"

"We will help you with your friends. Go get on the train, we will meet you at your guild."

"Really?" I ask relieved and excited. "Oh thank you so much." I say while grabbing them both and trapping them in a hug.

"You're welcome. Now please stop strangling my boyfriend and I." says Sting.

"Oh. Sorry." I say my face heating up out of embarrassment. "I usually don't pounce on people with hugs, but I didn't know how else to thank you."

"It's quite alright Lucy" Says Rouge with a smile.

"Juvia and the others will meet you at the guild hall."

After we left and boarded the train, I realized that they hadn't answered some of my questions. 'Well I guess I'll just have to read that book levy gave me and go figure it out.'

So I spent the train ride home reading the book I had received from Levy.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.- I would like to apologize to those of you who are reading my story. I didn't mean to have you all wait for this chapter or the ones to follow, but I lent my laptop to a friend and had no other laptop available for my writing; however, I would like you to know that although not all of my chapters are typed they are all written and the story is complete. I will post the remaining chapters in due time. I would also like your opinion on what to do next. I have several pairings that I like you all to vote on for my new story, they are as follows:**

 **Fairy Tail-**

 **Lucy X Natsu**

 **Lucy X Grey**

 **Grey X Natsu**

 **Lucy X Sting**

 **Levy X Gajeel**

 **Lucy X Laxus**

 **Lucy X Rogue**

 **Sting X Rogue**

 **Sting X Rogue X Lucy**

 **Wendy X Romeo**

 **Harry Potter-**

 **Harry X Draco**

 **Ron X Hermione**

 **Blaise X Neville (Spelling?)**

 **Luna X Neville**

 **Tokyo Mew Mew-**

 **Ichigo X Kisshu**

 **Inuyasha-**

 **Sesshormaru X Kagome**

 **Koga X Kagome**

 **Inuyasha X Kagome**

 **Naruto-**

 **Sasuke X Naruto**

 _~Chapter Seven~_

When we arrived in Magnolia I was already halfway through the book; from what I had read already, the fan was called Veryn, which means Bringer of Peace. Veryn was created by both Light and Dark forces. It represents perfect balance.

Veryn can manipulate both light and shadow. It can bring light and banish shadows, and vice versa. It can also take on a property of magic based on the person whom wields it. Normally it's a type of elemental magic; however, there have been cases where it was the wizards very own power that was channeled through the fan.

I couldn't help but wonder why Veryn would choose me, but I'll accept it.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I was suddenly pushed forwards. Before I hit the ground though, I hit a very masculine chest.

I then heard growling. I looked up to see Laxus growling at someone behind me. I put a hand on his arm as I pull away and look behind me, turns out he was growling at Sting and Rogue, whom are looking at us in amusement.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh nothing," says Sting with a smirk.

"Miss Lucy, could I talk with you for a moment?" asks Rogue.

I look to Laxus then back at Rogue.

"Sure."

We walk away from Sting and Laxus. When we stop he turns to me and asks "How much do you know about dragon slayers or dragons in general?"

"Not much. Why?"

"Well, dragons and essentially their children have mates. You can refer to them as soulmates if you will."

"Really?" I ask surprised and curious.

He nods his head and asks, "Have you ever been away from him for any longer than a couple of days?"

"No not really. I mean sure I wasn't at the guild a lot, but I would show up for at least a few minutes to get food and such; however, there were a few occasions that I wouldn't show up and I wouldn't come back and he would always stick to me, as if he was afraid I would vanish." I say, my curiosity rising, "why?"

He sighs, "because I have a feeling that you both are each other's other half basically, like I am with Sting."

"Oh," I blush, "So it is safe to assume that if I were to tell him how I feel, he would accept it?"

"Depends on what you have to say." He says with a smirk.

I look over my shoulder to see Sting and Laxus looking at us both with confusion. Then suddenly, feeling oddly brave, I walked up to Laxus and grabbed his hand to pull him away from Sting. When I pull him away he looks at me as if asking me why and what's going on. When we get far enough away I stop and look up at his face.

"Laxus," I blush, but my gaze and voice never wavers, "I have something I need to tell you."

"What?" He asks looking rather perplexed.

"Well-I"

Suddenly I feel as if I can't speak, so instead I reach up and put my arms around his neck and pull him towards me. I meet his lips and close my eyes. I feel him stiffen in surprise before he relaxes and matches his kiss with my own. We part panting, and I know for a fact that I am blushing.

"So, what I was trying to say is that I-I love you." I say at a whisper and look down.

He puts his hand under my chin and lifts my face, saying "I love you too." With a soft smile.

Then he presses his forehead to mine and, with soft smiles, we close our eyes. I hear a throat clear and look towards it. Sting and Rogue look at us with smirks on their faces.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I for one believe you have friends that need saving," says Sting.

"Right," I say snapping out of my daze.

I grab Laxus's hand and start to walk towards the guild hall.

We get to the hall and I the instant I open the doors I am overwhelmed by two shades of blue in my face.

"Levy, Wendy, get off," I gasp "I can't breathe."

"Sorry," they say together.

Laxus reaches out his hand, so I take it, and he pulls me to my feet.

"Wendy, Rogue and Sting are here with us. Do you want us to take them up to the infirmary?" asks Laxus.

"Yes, Let's go upstairs." She responds.

We go up to the infirmary, when we get there Sting and Rogue stop walking and look stiff.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"There is someone in here," says Rogue.

"What?" I say socked and afraid.


	8. Chapter 8

_~Chapter Eight~_

There was an ominous feel to the air that seemed to just suddenly appear. The air felt thick and heavy; making it hard to breathe.

I look over at Rogue, Sting, and Laxus. I am hyperventilating, and no one seems to notice. I start when I see a shadow appear over them and suddenly I have a voice. I know I do because I'm screaming.

Everyone looks at me, but I'm too busy looking above them. I don't know who takes the hint, but I assume it was Rogue, because the next thing I see is the figure being thrown to the ground by another shadow, one I know well, then the shadow comes for me.

I don't know what compelled me to do it; I just knew that I had to.

I drew Veryn. Suddenly it's glowing, so I open the fan and suddenly it's bright, too bright. I close my eyes.

The air in the room then starts to feel light, and I can breathe again. Before I know it, I'm falling. I can't breathe anymore; I feel weak and dizzy. I hear people calling my name over, and over, and over again.

Then I'm warm. Natsu. I can feel it. My best friend. My brother.

Then nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

~Chapter Nine~

It was black, then it was white. Turning my head, I found that half of where I was looked white, and the other half was black. I was standing in the white portion. In the black portion I saw movement, but I can't make out who or what is moving.

"Hello Lucy," a light, soft, melodic voice says.

"Hello," I reply cautiously.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Should I?"

"I suppose not. They wouldn't want you to."

"Who are you then?"

"I am Daeris. The Shadow Queen. You may have heard of Skiadrum, he is my son."

"You are Rogues grandmother?"

"Yes"

Even though I can't see her, it sounded like there was a smile on her face. Then I heard another voice, though the presence of the other hadn't vanished.

"Hello Daeris. Hello Lucy, my name is Gailil, King of the Light. I am the father of Weisslogia, my son adopted his son."

"Sting. I know him. Why am I here and not them?"

"We need you to protect them as a sister should," says Gailil.

"What do you mean by sister?"

"Well my dear," says Daeris, "you are the child of myself and Gailil."

"What?"

After we had talked for what seemed like hours I managed to accept who I was. Then Veryn appeared before me.

"In order for us to be seen you must dispel the lights and the shadows that we left behind," says Gailil.

"Okay," I respond.

 **A.N.- Okay so I know that because Lucy is their daughter she would actually be Sting and Rogues aunt; however, due to the whole seven-year sleep where they didn't age at all, so they ended up being close in age, hence why I said sister and not aunt.**


	10. Chapter 10

~Chapter Ten~

After my meeting with my parents I was able to return, by return I mean wake up.

Waking hurts my eyes. The light is blinding, but then I realize the light is coming from me. One half of my body is glowing with light and the other is pulsating with shadows.

I hear voices, but no one has noticed I am awake yet, so I call for two people who have a lot they need to know.

"Rogue. Sting," I manage.

It seems they are the only ones who heard me as they are the only two that came to my side. Which makes me realize two things:

One, everyone is so busy arguing to pay attention, and two, they are the only dragon slayers in the room.

While everyone is arguing, I'm telling them about where I was and the family I never knew existed was living.

I was so happy I felt that I was going to burst and cry.

"You guys are my family. The only ones I have left." I cry.

As I'm crying I feel two sets of arms embrace me.

"Hush now. Everything's alright." I hear Rogue say.

"Shh. Calm down. We aren't going anywhere," says Sting.

After a few minutes of me bawling my eyes out and hugs from my brothers, the others take notice that I'm awake but my brothers are protective and won't let them near.

"Boys," I laugh, "It's okay. I'm better now thanks to you two."

"You're welcome," they say together.

"Lucy," asks Levy. "What happened to you?"

"I'm not a hundred percent certain, but I'll tell you all what I know."

I then spend the next few hours explaining all that I know and answering questions. I tell them about my relation to both Sting and Rogue. They all look somewhat shocked, but it's to be expected. I'm so happy that I have a family again. Speaking of family.

"How are Erza, Natsu, and Lisanna?" I ask.

"Well, due to how they feel about what they did to you, they were afraid to come up and talk to you," says Grey.

"Juvia can get them if you wish."

"Thanks, Juvia. That would be great," I say with a smile.

She leaves to go grab the other three. When they come back up I can feel the guilt coming off them in waves. Natsu and the others all look so crestfallen.

"Guys," I say opening my arms with a smile, "come here."

I am suddenly covered by the weight of three bodies. Hearing sobs and hushed apologies. I hug all three of them and whisper, "I forgive you."


	11. Chapter 11

~Chapter Eleven~

Ever since I woke I have been followed around by Natsu, Erza, and Lisanna. They have felt really bad about what happened so they've been acting as my bodyguards.

It also allowed us all to catch up. They were excited to hear about my relationship with Laxus. Natsu and the others all went up to him and gave him the "if you hurt her so help me…" speech.

Oddly though, it feels like something evil is about to make its presence known. I can feel it.


	12. Chapter 12

~Chapter Twelve~

It's been about two months since I woke up and became friends with the others again. My brothers have been really great these past few months. We've gotten closer since then, and I've never been happier.

Since I have nothing planned I decided to head home and got to bed. The instant I got home, I just collapsed on the bed.

I woke up and changed my clothes. Then I started making my way to the guild hall. When I arrived, I got tackled to the ground by nine wizards and three flying cats.

"Guys, I love you all, but you're going to suffocate me to death." I say laughing.

I hear mumbles of apologies as they all climb off of me, but still crowd around me.

"Guys-" I start, but I'm cut off by a sudden chill that permeates the air.

I start to shiver and look around, I can see that the others feel it too. It causes them to raise their guards and shift closer to me, as if to protect me.

"I think it's time to reveal myself," a feminine voice, light and airy states.

A woman comes out of the shadows. Looking at her, she seems as though she is a queen. She holds herself up with pride, and has expressive blue eyes; they look grey at one angle and green at another. She has curly, light brown hair that goes to her waist. She is fairly small, standing at five foot one and soft features about her face. Her hair has flecks of red and blonde. She is wearing a renaissance style dress that's deep blue that looks very well against her pale white skin.

"Who are you?" I ask.

Her gaze drifted towards me with a smile and her eyes held a light within them that I hadn't seen before.

"You know me child," she says, "I am Nengwen, the Water Maiden."

I had to think about it, then I remembered, "You were in the book."

She nods her head and looks around the room; she seems to be inspecting the faces of the people around us, as if she were searching for someone and trying to see into our minds. I could feel each person stiffen as her eyes landed on them. Finally, her eyes land on me, she doesn't feel the same to me, I don't feel afraid or tense; I feel calm and warm.

Someone grabs my hands; I look over to find that Rogue and Sting both have one of my hands in their own.

"Are you alright," Sting asks.

"I'm fine," I answer, "What about you two?"

"We're fine," answers Rogue.

Rogue and Sting share a look then look past me to Nengwen.

"How do you know of our sister," they ask together.

She fixes them in a somewhat amused stare.

"You are very protective of her. To answer your question, I am Daeris' sister," she replies.

"You know my grandmother?" Rogue asks.

She simply nods her head and looks away from them to look at me. I feel cold and tired. I feel arms move around me as my knees suddenly give out. I am blinded by light then suddenly it's dark.


	13. Chapter 13

~Chapter Thirteen~

I feel light; I see light; I can hear the chirping of birds, bugs, running water, and fire. I can feel the trees and all other forms of plant life around me. I can smell fish cooking, smoke, and flowers. I open my eyes and gasp.

I am in a clearing; the grass reaches waist. There are red, white, pink, and yellow flowers everywhere. I see lavender, chives, and all kinds of herbs.

I appear to be near a camp of some kind. I am standing next to a campfire that has fish roasting near it and a tent with clothes hanging on a line nearby.

I find myself becoming confused. Wasn't I somewhere else? Where are my brothers? Where am I?

"Hello, awake at last huh?"

"Nengwen, where are we?"

"We are in a place of my own invention."

"Where are my brothers?"

"They are here as well, they have yet to wake up."

"I don't see them."

"They are in the tent."

I walk over the tent and sure enough my brothers and surprisingly my boyfriend and the rest of my Fairy Tail family are all in the tent sleeping. Instinctually I wave my hands over them and they begin to wake.

"Guys!" I yell.

I am yanked down with them as they all try to hug me at once; talking about how worried they were and what not. Finally, they start asking about where we are, so I tell them all that happened. Now we all will be going under another training session like I did like last time.

We all head out to see what Nengwen had in store in for us. Little did we know that she would have us all begging her to end our torturous training.


	14. Chapter 14

_~Chapter Fourteen~_

After our six months of training we headed home, when we arrived we were greeted with hugs and smiles. They were all asking what we had learned and were happy to note that we had all gotten stronger and not as reckless (meaning they stopped destroying towns and cities).

Everything was fine; until the darkness came and with it a man named Daechir, meaning Shadow Lord/ King.

Despite the name and title, he wasn't married to Daeris, in fact he had no relation to her at all.

Daechir told us that what he wanted was me. My soul. My being. My power. Everything. He wouldn't get it though. After battling for days on end we emerged victorious. Daeris, Gailil, and Nengwen came to our plane and congratulated us on a job well done.

"And that honey, is how I came to possess Veryn." I told my five-year-old daughter on my lap.

"Now, time for bed pumpkin." Laxus says.

"But daddy," Angela whines.

"No buts. Get to bed." I say.

She climbs into bed and with a kiss good night she is fast asleep. With a smile I close the door, letting my daughter get some sleep.


End file.
